Tormentas de pasión
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Horo Horo & Anna]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Horo Horo lamentaba su pésima suerte: atrapado en una tormenta de nieve, peor aún... atrapado con la bruja de hielo. Irónicamente, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de Anna Kyouyama.
1. Chapter 1

******Tormentas de pasión.******

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _.:: Capítulo 1 ::._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

 *** ¡ Maldita sea !. ***

Un joven peliazul se lamentaba por su pésima suerte.

Atrapado en una tormenta de nieve en una cabaña en la montaña... y lo peor...

 *** Atrapado con la bruja de hielo, ¡ que irónico !. ***

La chica giró a verlo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Anna Kyouyama estaba frente a la chimenea, tratando de apaciguar un poco el insoportable frio. Ella tampoco estaba muy feliz con esa situación.

 _""Yo quería ir a la playa, pero no... tenía que dejarme convencer por Pilika y sus constantes ruegos por que la acompañase a la montaña.""_

Pensaba la rubia mujer, torciendo la boca ante los recuerdos.

Claro, su mejor amiga primero le rogaba por ir de vacaciones juntas y luego la abandonaba para largarse a esquiar con su novio Ren Tao. Y eso no era lo peor, ¡no!, había más... la muy desgraciada la había dejado sola con su hermano, Horo Horo, quien por cierto nunca le había caído nada bien a la rubia.

 _""Es un holgazán, parrandero, grosero e insufrible.""_

La Kyouyama pudo haber seguido con la larga lista de "cualidades" que ese hombre poseía, más el intenso frio la obligó a abrazarse a sí misma. No, no podía desperdiciar energías con ese tarado.

El Usui arrojó un par de leños a la chimenea para avivar el fuego. Giró el rostro, dispuesto a seguir quejándose del hecho de estar varado en medio de la nada, con un clima extremo y en compañía de tal mujer. Pero todo insulto o queja se atoró en su garganta al ver a la chica. Anna temblaba demasiado y se veía más pálida de lo normal, sus labios, antes rosas, estaban casi lilas.

 *** Oe, ¿estás bien?. ***

Preguntó ligeramente preocupado; se le había olvidado que ella no estaba acostumbrada a este clima, en cambio para él, que había vivido en Hokaido toda su vida, este clima no era nada nuevo. Había ocasiones en que incluso salía a esquiar en medio de tormentas como esa. Así de loco estaba.

 *** ¡ Oye !. ***

Intentó de nuevo, pero la rubia no respondió. Tan solo estaba allí, con los ojos cerrados y su labio inferior temblando intensamente.

 *** Anna !. ***

El peliazul se acercó presuroso a ella, tocándole la frente para saber si tenía fiebre. No era así, pero su suave piel estaba realmente fría.

 *** T-tengo mucho frio... ***

Apenas susurró la mujer, temblando ya más fuerte.

El peliazul se asustó, tenía que hacerla entrar en calor antes de que su estado fuese peor. ¿Pero que podía hacer?, no podía salir y el fuego parecía no calentarla.

Horo Horo suspiró hondo.

 *** Maldita sea !. ***

Quejándose una vez más de su suerte, subió a una de las habitaciones y sacó varios cobertores del closet, regresando donde la rubia, abrazándola sin más y cubriendo a ambos con dos gruesos y afelpados cobertores.

 *** ¿Q-qué haces?. ***

 *** Tratando de darte calor. ***

 *** ¡ A-aprovechado !. ***

 *** ¡ Cállate !, deberías agradecerme. ***

La Kyouyama no dijo más, tan solo lo fulminó con la mirada, todavía desconfiada de las intensiones de ese hombre. Aun así, Anna no pudo evitar la fuerte necesidad de apegarse más a su cálido cuerpo y acurrucarse.

 _""¿Quién es la aprovechada?.""_

Pensó el Usui mientras que, irónicamente, sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de la cintura de su compañera.

El peliazul miraba al techo, apenado. ¿Cómo es que había terminado en esta situación?.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **Sin finalizar**.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

He aquí uno de mis últimos fics de Shaman King.

Por supuesto tenía que ser un HOROxANNA. Últimamente me inspiraba por un "universo alterno" y no pude quitarme de la cabeza la idea de la nieve. Buen pretexto para un lemon. . . ¿no? ^0^.

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

 ** **Totalizado el 19 de Enero de 2010.****

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tormentas de pasión.**

 ** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _.:: Capítulo 2 ::._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

Permanecieron abrazados por un par de horas, disfrutando de la quietud que los envolvía.

 *** ¿Te sientes mejor?. ***

Preguntó Horokeu, rozando la mejilla izquierda de la rubia con la propia, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

Sonrió; ya no estaba fría.

 *** Sí !. ***

Anna susurró mientras enterraba la cara en el cuello de su compañero peliazul, aspirando su embriagador aroma. Tan solo llevaban un rato así, abrazados frente al fuego, y ya parecían haberse tomado más confianza. . . y libertades.

Las peleas fueron realmente mínimas en ese corto periodo de tiempo, digamos que en estas horas habían aprendido a utilizar más las manos que la boca, pues la mano izquierda del peliazul se había deslizado bajo la chamarra y la playera de la mujer, apretando uno de los redondos pechos.

 *** Mmm !... ***

Anna no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido.

Ya llevaban rato así, de hecho, primero el chico la tocó por encima de las ropas, luego la ropa interior fue la única barrera entre su piel y las traviesas manos masculinas, pero finalmente, el Usui había bajado el sostén y liberado los hermosos montoncitos de carne que la Kyouyama hasta ahora no le había negado tocar.

 _""¡ Pero tocar ya no es suficiente !.""_

Pensaba el muchacho, mientras pellizcaba y masajeaba circularmente un rozado pezón entre sus dedos.

Anna estaba demasiado estimulada, la lujuria y el deseo se hacían cada vez más y más incontrolables. . . tanto, que llegó un punto en el que la mano temblorosa de la rubia se aventuró a los pantalones de su compañero ainu... más específicamente en el marcado bulto que evidenciaba el tremendo deseo del muchacho.

Pero la mujer no pudo palparlo por más de diez segundos, pues Horo Horo la empujó sorpresiva y abruptamente contra el suelo; la lujuria lo dominaba.

 *** ¿Horo Horo?... ***

Anna lucía extrañada ante el radical cambio de actitud de su compañero, quien primero se mostraba tranquilo y atento, y ahora se portaba desesperado y brusco.

 *** ¡ Te deseo !. ***

Le dijo, despojándola de las tantas ropas que le daban calor.

 *** Ma-matte... ¡ voy a congelarme !. ***

La rubia protestaba ante su desnudez, sintiendo el inclemente clima que la hacía estremecer, más se quedó inmóvil al ver como el peliazul igual se despojaba de las ropas, mostrando orgulloso ante la chica, un torso esculpido y marcado con ligeros músculos sin llegar a ser aberrante, pero eso sí, bastante atrayente ante los negros ojos de la Kyouyama.

El frio de pronto no importó más; Anna acariciaba lenta y suavemente el pecho de su acompañante, haciéndolo estremecer ante la suavidad de su toque.

Horokeu no pudo más y se posó totalmente sobre el divino cuerpo de la rubia mujer.

Ambos suspiraron ante el delicioso contacto piel a piel.

Anna no entendía. . . ¿por qué en ese lugar tan frio, en medio de una tormenta de nieve, su cuerpo ardía en llamas y deseo?.

No pudo divagar más en sus pensamientos, pues los labios de su compañero buscaron los suyos, comenzando un beso brusco y posesivo en el que ninguno quería ceder el mando.

Pronto, la lengua del peliazul penetró en la boca de la rubia, quien en medio del gozo, perdió el control y al lanzar un gemido, el joven aprovechó para atacar con su caliente lengua.

 *** Ho... Horokeu !, mmm !... ***

Anna se retorció intranquila bajo el excitante cuerpo de su compañero. Podía sentir la virilidad del muchacho rozando insistente su vientre mientras las toscas manos de Horo Horo iban y venían por su delicado cuerpo, prodigando lujuriosas caricias, y ella. . . ella solo podía acariciarle la espalda y aferrarse a él.

 *** ¡ Hazlo ya !. *** _Le susurró al oído._ *** Te necesito, no puedo más !... ***

El peliazul sonrió al escuchar a la mujer.

Nunca imaginó que pudiera tener entre sus brazos, y completamente entregada, a la orgullosa Anna Kyouyama. Pero está bien...

 _""Yo igual no soporto más !... la deseo, maldita sea... ¡ la deseo con locura !.""_

Ante este pensamiento, el Usui no esperó más y de un solo y energético empujón, penetró a la mujer.

 *** Ahh... síí !... ***

Anna se arqueó ante la mezcla de placer y dolor que la invadió junto con la verga de su amante, quien pronto meció las caderas, adelante y atrás, saliendo lentamente del mojado sexo de la rubia tan solo para clavarse nuevamente en ella de forma rápida y brusca, llevado a la mujer al mismísimo paraíso.

¡ Dios santo !, era delirante sentir ese grueso pedazo de carne viva entrar en ella y como su vagina trataba de amoldarse a él.

Anna no pudo explicarse porque de pronto, en esos momentos un sentimiento de pertenencia la invadió. Si, pertenencia hacia él; se sentía suya, pero de igual manera él era suyo y Anna Kyouyama era demasiado posesiva cuando algo o alguien le interesaba.

 *** Más !, Ho-Horo Horo... ¡ más !... ***

Y el peliazul no podía más que complacer a su bella compañera y embestirla con más fuerza y brusquedad.

Horokeu separó las hermosas piernas femeninas, sujetándola de las pantorrillas, mientras clavaba su duro y grueso pene en la cálida flor femenina, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el punto en que su pene se perdía dentro del cuerpo de la rubia, hipnotizado con esa erótica y lujuriosa imagen.

El muchacho siguió clavándose en ella de forma casi salvaje, arrancándole gritos de exquisito gozo a la Kyouyama. ¡Qué más daba!, estaban en medio de la nada, nadie los escucharía, nadie los molestaría.

El Usui pegó su torso a los pechos de la rubia. Kami!, sentir los senos de Anna contra su piel era. . .

 _""Delicioso.""_

Dicho pensamiento orilló al peliazul a lamer el pezón izquierdo de la chica, haciéndola gemir, luego aplicó la misma acción con el otro pecho.

Fue demasiado para la rubia, quien comenzó a agitar las caderas en busca de ese delicioso pene y en busca también del ansiado y necesitado orgasmo.

 _""No puedo más.""_

Pensó el peliazul, al ver a su amante totalmente poseída por la lujuria.

Así, Horo Horo empujó las caderas de forma casi salvaje, entrando y saliendo rápidamente y con fuerza de la mojada vagina de la Kyouyama, quien se arqueó gozosa ante el éxtasis; sus palpitaciones íntimas complaciendo y venciendo al peliazul, quien se corrió dentro de la chica.

Respirando agitados y mirándose fijamente, él sobre ella, compartiendo caricias cargadas con cierto anhelo, era hasta ese momento que se percataban de que a pesar de su total desnudez, ellos no tenían frio. Quizás porque estaban junto al abrazador fuego de la chimenea, o más bien porque acababan de tener el mejor sexo de sus vidas con la persona menos pensada.

La Kyouyama sonrió ante la irónica situación y su compañero le devolvió la sonrisa en un acto de complicidad.

 *** ¿Sabes?, después de todo, estas han sido mis mejores vacaciones !. ***

Le decía la rubia, al tiempo que acariciaba los músculos del tórax del peliazul, quien se inclinó para lamer un rosado pezón.

 *** Lo mismo digo. ***

Murmuró él para luego volver a mecer las caderas.

Afuera podría haber una tormenta de nieve. . . pero aquí adentro había una tormenta de pasión y deseo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Totalizado.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por leerme. . .

 **Tuinevitableanto.** Hola, muchas gracias por leer este fic a pesar de no ser de tu pareja favorita. También me gusta YohxAnna, aunque HoroHoroxAnna siempre captó mi atención, no sé porque. Ojalá te guste el desenlace 0w0 .

 **Etna.** Me alegra que te guste la historia. Aunque es muy corta y ya terminó ^v^ . Espero que este desenlace te haya gustado.

 **Nekomata.** Gracias por leer mis fics. He vuelto... pero por ahora no tengo más fics de Shaman King T_T. Siempre me gustó HoroHoro&Anna, creo que se ven bien juntos. Me alegra que este fic haya llegado en un momento en que deseabas algo sobre esta pareja, ojalá te haya gustado, aunque fue un fic corto T_T. Agradezco mucho que leas mis fics, espero más adelante escribir algo más de esta paraje atan intensa 0v0 .

 **Guest_1.** Aquí el lemon, espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque es el último T_T .

 **Kari.** Creo que la nieve y Horo siempre van relacionados, por ello surgió la idea de dejar a la pareja atrapada en una tormenta. Hace frio, "hay que acurrucarnos". Gracias, me enfrasqué en fics de otros animes y descuidé esta sección, quizá más adelante vuelva a publicar algo de esta pareja. Aquí está el lemon, pero también es el desenlace de la historia T_T. Ojalá te guste.

 **Guest_2.** Anna siempre trató un poquito mal a HoroHoro en el anime, por eso quise que no se llevaran bien en el fic. Aunque el lemon puede ser más explosivo 0w0 .

 **Corben27.** Me alegra saber que te gustó el inicio del fic, espero que este segundo y último capítulo también te haya gustado. Es cierto, escribo mucho lemon, es que imaginar a algunas parejas anime en situaciones tan intensas, pues es genial, como en este caso. Horo&Anna se ven bien juntos y me es muy fácil imaginarlos de esta manera 0w0 . Ojalá que este capítulo también te guste.

 **Muyr.** Hola. Aquí listo el lemon, espero te guste. A mi me encanta esta pareja, aunque Anna siempre lo trata mal 0w0, mucho más que a los demás amigos de Yoh. Se necesitaba mucha pasión para contrarrestar el frio de la tormenta 0v0 .

 **Sophi.** Muchas gracias por leer mis fics y por tus comentarios. Necesitaba un pretexto para emparejar a estos dos, y Pilika fue perfecta para hacerlo 0w0. Así como tú, adoro esta pareja, y espero que este capítulo lemon sea de tu agrado. Me encantará leer tus comentarios de este y otros fics, gracias.

 **Corina.** Es cierto, el primer capítulo fue muy corto, y el fic también porque solo fueron dos capítulos T_T . Era necesario hallar la forma de que este par pudiera estar a solas y acurrucaditos, por ello la tormenta 0w0 . Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado.

 **-.-**

Originalmente este iba a ser un one-shot, pero me pareció que estaba algo largo, por lo que lo dividí en dos capítulos.

No es la primera vez que escribo como esta pareja parece no soportarse y aun así terminan juntos y con tremenda posesividad por parte de ambos. Me gusta esa combinación y considero que es adecuada para ambos.

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

 **Totalizado el 19 de Enero de 2010.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**


End file.
